The basic chiropractic table that assists doctors of chiropractic in performing their procedures has been around for many many years. At the present time, such tables are divided into several sections that include a head cushion, a chest section, a pelvic assembly and a footstand and ankle rest. Each of these sections of the chiropractic table is independently movable to permit the doctor to perform a variety of chiropractic procedures. Most such tables are largely mechanically movable to various positions used in chiropractic procedures. Tables are also known and used which use hydraulics to perform many of the functions previously performed mechanically. However, when applied to certain procedures, hydraulics has not provided the necessary and proper control to properly conduct the chiropractic procedure. This is true of the pelvic section which when moved to a selected position at the start of a procedure must allow controlled movement of the pelvic section as the doctor manually applies force to the proper locations on the patients body. Therefore, the pelvic section of chiropractic tables has commonly been designed with a mechanical support with a spring mechanism providing resistance to movement during a selected chiropractic procedure. Such mechanisms however take up a considerable amount of space thus preventing multifunction mechanisms from being incorporated into the table. With certain procedures, this sometimes results in the necessity of using of two different chiropractic tables and moving the patient from one to the other to complete the treatment.
There is therefore a need for improvements in chiropractic tables which would permit all necessary and usual procedures to be performed on a single table. There is also a need for a chiropractic table which has a pelvic section that allows for better control of the initial movement and the return movement during certain chiropractic procedures. It is further desirable that any such multifunction table be made so as to be simple to use and relatively low in cost.